In recent years, portable play yards have become very popular. Portable play yards typically include a frame, a flexible enclosure supported by the frame, and a removable floor board or mat. The frame is largely or completely contained within the flexible enclosure so that there are few, if any, loose parts when the frame is collapsed or when the frame is erected. When collapsed, the portable play yard typically has a compact form factor to enable easy transport and storage of the play yard. Sometimes, the floorboard is wrapped around the collapsed frame to prevent the frame from inadvertently leaving the fully collapsed state during transport or storage. A play yard of this type is the play yard sold by Kolcraft Enterprises under the trademark Travelin' Tot®.
The floor of a portable play yard is typically located a few inches above the ground surface on which the play yard is erected. Therefore, in the weeks immediately following birth, it may not be comfortable for a new mother to bend to place an infant on the floor. Further, it would be very difficult to change the clothing and/or the diaper of a small child lying on the floor of a play yard. Accordingly, bassinets and changing tables have been developed for use with portable play yards.
These bassinets and changing tables typically include a plurality of clips or hooks that are structured to releasably engage the top rails of the portable play yard such that the corresponding bassinet or changing table is suspended within the play yard a distance above the floor of the play yard. In particular, the floor of the bassinet and/or changing table is located at a height to facilitate easy access to the bassinet and/or changing table by a standing adult. As a result, a child can be easily placed into such a bassinet/changing table without requiring the adult to significantly bend or kneel. Further, the clothing of a child located in one of these bassinets or changing tables can be comfortably changed by a standing adult, again without significant bending or kneeling.